metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Xapa
21:49 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Se bienvenido --Boss77 14:07 12 oct 2008 (UTC) Gran trabajo Felicidades, estás haciendo un gran trabajo, y yo te lo agradezco ;) Sigue así. 12:02 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Aprovecho para aconsejarte algunas cosas, que he visto en varios de tus artículos. Primero de todo, cuando ya no vayas a escribir y estés por grabarlo, trata de añadir categoría. Solo hay que escribir Categoría: Nombre de la categoría, y todas se pueden ver aquí. Puedes ver como ejemplo las que añadi a tus artículos, están al final del todo. Otra cosa, cuando escribas algo para publicarlo, haz que tenga un formato adecuado, legible, etcétera... a ser posible, escribelo primero en Word para no tener ningún fallo ortográfico, tildes ni nada parecido. Separalo por párrafos, no hagas con que el texto esté todo junto y dificil de leer, recuerda que esta es de las pocas enciclopedias (que yo conozca, solo esta) en castellano, y es de los pocos wikis españoles a llegar a más de 150 artículos, así que si queremos que sea una referencia en internet, y que al buscar "Metal Gear" en los buscadores lleguen más redactores y lectores a nuestro sítio, hay que tener calidad, poco a poco lo harás cada vez mejor, así pasó conmigo. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, trata de añadir imágenes a los artículos cuando los hagas. No son inevitables, pero siempre quedan bien.. las puedes coger del wiki inglés, pero si vas a otra página web a coger imágenes, no lo hagas sin antes saber cual es la licencia de la página, por que otra comunidad wiki en la que trabajo yo tuvo un gran problema con las imágenes y se tuvieron que quitar una gran mayoría ya que eran copyright de otra página web.. así que para ahorrar este tipo de problemas, mejor prevenirse. Bueno, si tienes cualquier duda, con imagenes, categorías o lo que sea del wiki, no dudes en preguntar en mi discusión. Ahora, un saludo ;) 13:28 13 oct 2008 (UTC) Por cierto, para las imágenes, el código es . He visto que no solias añadir leyenda, a ver si lo puedes hacer ahora ;) ah, me gustaría que vieras lo que te contesté en mi discusión y también si pudieses usar Plantilla:Infobox Juego en el art de MGS3.. 06:07 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Cambios Hey, a lo mejor te interesa ver [[Forum:Cambios|'esto']] y quizas aportar ideas, échale un vistazo ;) 05:56 16 oct 2008 (UTC) :PD: Aprovecho para decir que te he contestado en mi discusión, en los wikis de wikia en español se habla en una misma discusión, de modo que contestarías aquí sobre esto xD. 05:56 16 oct 2008 (UTC) 2 cosas 1. Cuando veas "este artículo está en construcción por fulanito" encima de un artículo, no le añadas cosas, intenta consultar con la persona encargada primero.. he visto que construistes varios de los artículos en obras.. por más que sea un aporte, intenta no hacerlo más veces. 2. No pongas cosas como el "Continuará xD" en un artículo. Los artículos están reservados solo para información sobre el tema, no otras cosas.. y menos ese xD Por todo lo demás, master card gran trabajo el que estás haciendo. Consejo personal: Podrías hacerte una página de usuario y poner lo que quieras, como información, juegos que tienes, artículos creados.. ;) 12:57 17 oct 2008 (UTC) : jajaja xD ok pero es q en el rticulo de EVA y Raiden e visto q hace como una semana esta "en construccion" ... y preferi hacerlo rapido y "bien" en poco rato ... no lo volvere a haver ... nos vemos :P--Xapa 20:43 17 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Si ves alguno en construccion por Playsonic2, consultame por que seguramente no lo haga hasta dentro de mucho xD Excepto la guía de MGS3 que me pertenece. 08:18 18 oct 2008 (UTC) 2 cosas más Ten en cuenta las normas de las imágenes, en se puede ver encima, en un cuadrito, las normas que hay que seguir, y tu no cumples con ninguna varias veces. He tenido que borrar la ultima que subiste por que ponia "IGN" abajo y por que tenia 150px (algo parecido) antes. Lo siento, pero es que así aprenderás a tenerlo en cuenta xD Lo otro era sobre spoiler, ¿para que lo quitas? Es más, lo que deberías hacer es añadirlo a cualquier artículo que tenga mucah historia dentro, ya que así otros no leen sin haberlo jugado. Un saludo, 08:52 25 oct 2008 (UTC) : Lo de los spoilers me parece una estupides... para que entras al wiki si no t quieres enterar d lo q pasa en MGS D: ... ok, lo pondre--Xapa 16:06 25 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Muy tarde, pero ya decidi quitarlo todo. :P 16:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Mensaje Te he dejado un mensaje en mi discusión. 09:23 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Organización Buenas Xapa, como sabrás Playsonic 2 nos ha dado luz verde para hacer el articulo de la Operación Snake Ester así que como lo hacemos, ¿yo hago hasta Krasnogorje y sigues tu o como?--Boss77 14:24 2 nov 2008 (UTC) :ok ... tu has hasta Krasnogorje :P ... yo lo termino--Xapa 14:34 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Años Me parece que no entendiste xDD Bah, es lo mismo, si quereis hacerlo así me parece bien xD 09:14 16 nov 2008 (UTC) :Si entendi lo q qrias hacer... lo d una pagina para cada Año... pero nunca hablamos ni lo hicimos entonces que ... paja ... mejor hacerlo asi xD--Xapa 19:57 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Traslados Oye Xapa he podido ver que has trasladado a los Jonathans que tenemos aquí de forma que has dejado al Jonathan de PO así con ese nombre, pero luego he visto que has cogido al Jonathan del MGS4 y le has puesto ese nombre, lo cual yo no lo haría porque aquí tenemos que ser objetivos y estas dando a entender que el Jonathan del MGS4 te cae mejor que el otro y que lo has cambiado por eso, además has cambiado un pagina que tenia en obras cosa que preferiría que no lo volvieras a hacer, así que por eso he cambiado un poco tus cambios para poder hacer un articulo de desambiguación que era lo que quería hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo y debido a tus cambios que me han abierto los ojos y lo he hecho nada mas encender el ordenador.--Boss77 Frecuencia 140.77 14:42 16 nov 2008 (UTC) :Ok esta bn ... haz la desambiguación, yo solo hice los cambios pq m parecio que el Jonathan de Guns of the Patriots es mas importante :P ... salu2--Xapa 14:56 16 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Si es mas importante o no no lo se yo solo se que tiene un papel muy importe en el MGSPO.--Boss77 Frecuencia 140.77 18:57 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Artículos Hola, siento haberme metido aqui pero al no tener un foro de discusión en tu página pues no puedo hacer mucho lo siento, soy Isaac1986 fundador de esta wiki, me gustaria poder decirte que estas haciendo una gran labor tu y todos los que colaboran en la redacción de esta wikia, bien he visto por ejemplo que el articulo destacado de Gene lleva como 6 meses hay puesto me gustaria que cada mes se fuera renovando el articlo destacado a fin de que no sea tan monotono, y sugiero por ejemplo el artiuclo destacado a Big Boss por ejemplo que es un articulo bueno y que esta totalmente terminado, no es por que lo haya hecho yo sino que esta bien. Sigue ai y gracias por leer este mensaje gracias. :Ok ... yo solo voy a terminar los articulos q toy haciendo xD y me gustaria q algen terminara el d Revolver Ocelot. Serie bueno q camibaran eso de Gene, ya que lleva tiempo allí. Y con respecto a tu error en lo de la discusión ... da igual xD. Saludos--Xapa 22:58 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Administrador Te he hecho administrador de Metal Gear Wiki, debido a que creo que se necesitaban más para mantener la web ordenada. Os he elegido a ti y a Bos77 por vuestras contribuciones, y por vuestra conducta. No sé si teneis experiencia con ello, pero no es nada del otro mundo: lo único, que podrás borrar páginas (y restaurarlas), bloquear usuarios (o desbloquearlos), proteger páginas (o desprotegerlas) cosas así. Si tienes cualquier duda, contacta. Sigue así ;) 09:55 30 nov 2008 (UTC) : Ok compa ... muchas gracias ;D ... no me e metido mucho por q e tenido problemas ocn la conección xD saludos.--Xapa 21:00 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Jeje, no pasa nada, a menudo me ocurre. Saludos 14:20 4 dic 2008 (UTC) Foro Quizás podría interesarte esto.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 11:52 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Foro (2) Considero interesante que pases por [[Forum:Foro completo..?|'aquí']]. 07:12 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Eres el primer usuario que me recibe asi que yo tambien te ayudare te puedo dar fotos de los personajes de MGS3,MGS2 puedo incluso editar de juegos que no tengo lo que sea Soy duro en Metal Gear y GTA "El Lider" Volgin en MGS | NikBel 08 en GTA 13:48 8 jul 2009 (UTC) ¿Nueva Wikia? Xapa,soy Niko Bellic 2008 y te informo de que va ha haber una nueva wikia: Assasin's creed wikia. Estoy reuniendo a unos cuantos usuarios para que me ayuden a crearla solo te pregunto ¿Quieres participar en el proyecto? contestame en mi pagina de discusión Soy duro en Metal Gear y GTA "El Lider" Volgin en MGS | NikBel 08 en GTA 13:53 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Pregunta sobre historia de aficionados Hola Xapa, tengo una pregunta : tengo unos amigos chilenos como vos que estan haciendo una "pelicula" de Metal Gear, se llama Metal Gear Solid: The Mongoose Incident, ya van por el cap 2 y personalmente a mi me gusta mucho como lo estan haciendo, pero necesitan "publicidad" y motivacion para que el proyecto salga adelante, la idea es poder crear un articulo que se llame Metal Gear Solid: The Mongoose Incident aclarando tambien que esta historia es falsa antes del articulo, he hablado con ellos y les ilusiono bastante la idea de poder publicarlo pero la ultima palabra la tenes vos. Te dejo aqui el enlace a su pagina para que le eches un vistazo: http://www.mgs-mi.com/. Yo y todo el equipo de Mongoose Incident esperamos ansiosos tu respuesta. RM16 20:13 16 sep 2009 :Claro... pueden crear el articulo, pero especifiquen toda la trama y obviamente tienen que aclarar que la historia es falsa para no crear dudas en los lectores, también se podría crear una categoría para las películas que crean los fans. --Xapa 17:43 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Pues eso, en cuanto reuna la informacion me pondre con ello, respecto a lo de la categoria de peliculas de fans: OK ;) Un saludo RM16 21:56 17 sep 2009 (UTC)